


Wait

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love Confessions, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plans, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Martha is determined to wait for until the Doctor noticed just how good she is for him.Meanwhile, he is waiting for somebody else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Wait**

**1.**

Martha Jones has not been purposefully looking for the Doctor. In fact, she was appreciating a quiet, although drizzly, evening outside, feeling somehow tired of the Time Lord ignoring her and never listening to whatever she has had to say, however meaningful, thoughtful or witty her words might have been.

In fact, asking for a break from travelling with him has begun to look like something completely reasonable recently.

A tiny possibility of him never returning for her afterwards has crossed her mind, but the companion has pushed the unlikely possibility out of her mind. Maybe, after discussing her relationship trouble with her sister and friends, she’d get some clever insights from them how to make the Doctor see her as the woman of his dreams!

With that hopeful thought in mind, Martha Jones has gone to see the Doctor.

The following moment, she has nearly bumped into the Doctor, who was hurrying out of the TARDIS and barely spared a glance her way. Has he noticed her, at all?

She gaped at him, deeply shocked about his unusual way of undress. The Doctor was not dressed in the way she thought he would be, the amount of naked body showing through his open shirt making Martha exhale dreamily. It seemed this quite unpleasant cold drizzle hasn’t been a problem for him.Yes, she should have known there must  have been secrets in his life.

“Wait!” The Doctor’s voice was loud and clear.

She realised he was running after someone. After some woman, Martha could see as much, not daring to approach. Strangely, the woman wasn’t all too warmly dressed either, her short pinkish summer dress coming barely below her hips, the length more fitting for a lie down on the beach than anything else. It seemed she has clearly been expecting for a much warmer weather.

Having caught up with the woman, the Doctor started explaining himself, suddenly uncertain.

“Sorry, I just thought you looked like someone I-” The girl met his eyes, grinning.

“Someone you- yes, Doctor, I know what you mean.” His eyes widened as he sighed in relief.

“Rose-” _You came._

“Let's go somewhere else,” she grabbed him by the hand. It felt as if they were both going to break down any moment, and doing so with that dark girl watching them curiously. “This girl, is she a companion or an admirer of yours?”

“She’s both, really,” he shrugged. Rose beamed at him, sensing his discomfort. “Should we hide away from her?” She could read his facial expressions even better than before.

“Er… Yes, I think that would be best,” he eyed her expectantly, likely barely noticing the garment she was wearing.

“Doctor?” Martha tried her luck, but was ignored completely by the Time Lord.

Rose eyed him curiously. “Look, surely, your friend deserves to know _something_?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Not now. Now, we must run!”

Rose shrugged at his companion apologetically. “I’ll make sure to bring him back soon, don’t worry!”

She was pulled away hurriedly. “Rose. I have been expecting for something more… eccentric from you,” the Doctor exhaled, beaming at her.

“Not pink, you mean?” She teased, barely able to believe the Doctor has remembered their once lightly-made agreement strictly to the letter.

“You know what I mean,” he sent her a burning look.

“All I can see is we have both kept our promise,” Rose blushed, still not quite used to seeing the Doctor out of his layers in a place other than a beach trip or- his bedroom.

“Rose… Could I kiss you?” The question inside his voice was doubtful. Maybe, after he has invited Martha on board, the tender connection between Rose and himself might face the danger of-

“Here?”

The Doctor was surprised about her reaction. “Why not?”

“You know just how wild our chaste kisses might become,” Rose spoke quietly.

“Martha’s away,” he assured her. “Or are you doubting me?”

“I never could,” Rose spoke softly, excited about their plan working out.“But you must know our running away might not protect us from-”

The Doctor’s intense and searching look has stopped her in the middle of the sentence. “I love you,” he blurted out of the blue. “Have I ever told you that, Rose?”

“Not so openly,” she was stunned, not having expected something so… intimate from him.

 _Let’s stop pretending,_ he suggested. _Being separated from you has made me see my life without you was worthless. Had it not been for our heated promise that day-_

Rose exhaled, knowing he was being  completely honest.

 _At least you haven’t been thrown into an unfamiliar world,_ she hoped that was never going to happen again.

“Is this why your eyes are so inexplicably sad, Rose?”

“Until this day, I wasn’t completely sure you were going to show up,” she admitted.

 _That’s how far your_ never could _goes, Rose Tyler,_ he teased her softly. _I have kept to our agreement, you see. Have you?_

Her eyes widened. _Surely, you aren’t expecting from me to remove my dress only for you to see just how little_ I _am wearing under this?_

He shook his head, grinning. “I wouldn’t dare to expect this, no. I trust you, Rose.”

She pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.”

“For never making a big thing from the fact you are a Time Lady?” The Doctor beamed at her knowingly. “That’s only reasonable in this human society.”

Rose exhaled. She has had a lot of things to thank the Doctor for. “Do you still want to kiss me?”

“More than anything, Rose.”

She beamed at him. “Are you sure these empty months apart haven’t damaged our relationship in any way?”

“Have they?” Really?” The Doctor has initiated the kiss right away, one Rose has answered eagerly. This felt like something completely natural to them both, the intensity of the snog threatening to make them lose some of their clothes in the process.

Which hadn’t been an extremely rare occassion for them, either. There were times when the suppressed sexual tension between them has threatened to erupt, but they have usually found ways to fill their minds with something else.

This time, everything was different. “Doctor. You have a new companion and still, you have returned to meet me- Is this because of my new nature? Are you afraid I might overuse my new abilities?” Rose sounded honestly worried.

He smiled at her softly. _I have known about your changing nature ever since it has begun, Rose,_ he reminded. _We have escaped Martha’s company for a reason._ “I have just shown you I am ready to do whatever you ask of me, Rose.” The Doctor looked at her hopefully.

“You have only asked of me to wear a dress, remember?”

“Of course,” he shrugged. “We must look like a couple of loons for the people passing by!”

“You do look like two people unaware of the weather, at least,” Martha’s voice has woken them up from the amorous haze surrounding their minds just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_“You do look like two people unaware of the weather, at least,” Martha’s voice has woken them up from the amorous haze surrounding their minds just fine._

* * *

 

**Wait**

**2.**

 

“Whatever’s got into your head? Has this been a bet, or something?” Martha looked at the Doctor accusingly. Not only has he been walking around looking all sexy, but the girl he has gone to see seemed to have been expecting this.

“Don’t blame him,” Rose shrugged. “We didn’t t expect for the weather to change so suddenly!”

The Doctor beamed at her. _You don’t understand, do you, Rose? I have been waiting for this. Have more or less calculated the most likely chance for the weather to be unpleasant enough for you to-_

Rose sent the Doctor a meaningful _we’re not alone_ look and addressed Martha instead.

“Hello,” the fair-haired companion smiled at the more recent TARDIS traveller. “The Doctor keeps saying he enjoys having you travelling with him,” she began cautiously. “I hope I won’t be disturbing your companionship very much,” she finished, her eyes burning into the Doctor’s with a silent plea. _Talk to her._

“Er. Well- Let’s return on board first,” the Time Lord hated the fact Rose hasn’t been the only one having seen him so underdressed and  has only been stopped from running ahead of them by Rose’s hand grabbing his warningly.

 _Don’t do this,_ she sent him. _Let’s just go._

The Doctor shot her a guilty look. _I’m sorry, Rose. I love you and want you by my side, always. I keep forgetting-_

Martha did not look at them, feeling insulted the Doctor has not said a word to her ever since this new woman has arrived. That has only fuelled up her suspicions, particularly when she realised the Time Lord and the woman were holding hands.

The dark-skinned companion hated not knowing anything about the situation the woman’s unexpected arrival may be placing her in.

“Let’s hurry up?” The Doctor beamed at Rose, fully aware Martha must have heard him too.

“Race to the TARDIS?” The young Time Lady has re-worded his question, knowing exactly why the Gallifreyan has suggested this. Getting into the ship has meant endless possibilities for them to hide away somewhere on board, with the old girl most definitely on their side.

“ _Allons-y!_ ”

Rose didn’t even get a chance to send a glance Martha’s way, as the Doctor was eager to begin the _race_ , nearly pushing her in front of him. _I have a surprise for you,_ he breathed into her hair, visibly ignorant of his surroundings, which included the anxious Martha Jones, seeing her idolised Time Lord apparently wanting to get his way with this pink-dressed woman. Whatever it was that was happening between them, she wasn’t sure it was something acceptable. Sadly, by the time she has decided it was best to warn the girl to be careful, they were already too far away.

Martha exhaled and stopped hurrying towards the TARDIS altogether. If the girl has been sensible enough, she would know what to do.

Rose and the Doctor shared a sigh.

“You know it’s only a matter of seconds until she catches up with us?” The alien reminded her.

“So?” Rose feigned indifference.

“I thought there has been a reason behind your request?”

_Yes, there is. I needed to see you out of your everyday clothes._

He sent her a dirty look. _I gathered. Are you sure the depth in your fulfillment of my request equals mine?_

Rose eyed him knowingly. _You can’t expect I am going to start giving everything away so soon, hm?_

The Doctor shrugged, not letting go of his smug behaviour. _How am I supposed to know?_ The words reaching her mind were filled with desire.

The girl backed away from him, feeling hurt. “I don’t need another Jack Harkness around and I don’t need another bloody Jimmy or Adam,” she spoke dryly. “If you can no longer behave or _think_ properly whenever I’m nearby, you might want to-”

The Doctor paled, startled. “Rassilon. I’m sorry, I am so excited to be with you again I keep forgetting-”

Rose eyed him condescendingly.“We are not alone. Your suspecting companion might come up on us any time.”

“She is going to learn about us eventually. Besides, we _are_ alone now,” the alien objected.

 _It still doesn’t mean anything,_ Rose reminded him. _When we have agreed to this, I hadn’t been warned about you_

_getting another companion. Your determination to wait for me had been admirable. What about now?_

“You are aware I can’t travel on my own, not having someone reasonable to talk me off my crazy ideas,” the Doctor inhaled, uncomfortable. “Martha Jones has just happened to be someone clever and thoughtful-”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Because you know me very well,” the Doctor planted a kiss on her nose, unable to resist, even if Rose has only sent him a curious look at that. “I don't know if right now is the right time,” he continued, “but I feel your surprise can't wait,” he hoped his quiet voice has covered up at least some of his uncertainty. “Every second counts,” he added, glad the old girl has dimmed down the lights, as requested.

The Doctor took Rose by the hand and began leading her through the ship quickly, determined, stopping in front of the door to his room. “I have always wanted to be sure you would agree to share this room with me, Rose. But even if you don’t, I-”

The Time Lady smacked his hand. “Don’t be daft! I want this, more than anything.”

“More than Martha Jones forgetting the way to the TARDIS?” He joked.

Rose glared at the Gallifreyan. “I don’t find this funny. She might have actually lost her way! It’s been a while already…”

The Doctor sent her a soothing smile. “Martha’s exceptional in finding her way in unfamiliar environments, trust me! She’ll be aboard at any time now, love."

Meanwhile, a part of Martha’s enjoyable walk dreaming about the Doctor has been ruined by a couple passing by.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't given any physical features of the characters addressing Martha. Imagine whoever you like, however you like.

**Previously...**

_ Meanwhile, a part of Martha’s enjoyable walk dreaming about the Doctor has been ruined by a couple passing by. _

* * *

 

**Wait**

**3.**

 

“Have you seen them?” The woman addressed both her companion, likely her husband, and Martha. “It's been a while!”

Martha blinked, not understanding who the woman was having in mind.

“These two! I am always happy when I get to see them. They are the proof of the fact some things never change, dear.”

“Do you mean the Doctor and-” Martha grew curious.

“Another one,” the woman sighed at her knowingly.

“What do you mean?”

“Another one using this silly nickname when talking about or to him,” the female clarified. “Or is something wrong with our memory? John. John Smith, that's the name he's told us, yes, darling?”

“Yes,” her companion did not look like someone eager to talk more than absolutely necessary.

“Anyway. I think you were going somewhere, girl?” The woman spoke kindly.

“It can wait,” Martha assured the couple. “Tell me more about the- about John and this woman? I’m always into knowing local rumours,” she hurried to add.

“Rumours? The man shook his head. “Go on, tell her.”

“First, I must know what has made you so curious? Do you know them?”

“Er. Only John, actually. I think he might have a thing for me,” she ventured. Maybe it would make them tell her more?

“Oh, Lord.  _ Just as I guessed - another one.  _  I think we’d better go, right, husband?”

The woman had seemed eager to inform Martha about what she knew  _ moments _ ago.Whatever’s happened? 

“Are you sure you can’t spare a minute?”

“Absolutely. Go, catch up with them, you might even try to do whatever you have planned to do… Just remember to be careful.”

“Who are you?” Martha was suddenly worried she might have said something wrong.

“Just two ordinary people hating to see someone trying to ruin the happiness of others,” the woman and the man have been out of sight in seconds, leaving Martha stunned. How much hasn’t she known about the Doctor’s secret life? How much was she ready to take? The companion hoped it hasn't been anything like his never-ending obsession with this  _Rose , _at least.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose have eventually forgotten all about the risk of being found out. “Tell me again,” Rose smiled at him softly.

“I love you, Rose Tyler, ”  he breathed, never taking his eyes off her.

* * *

 

“Hello, Doctor? Are you there? I need to talk to you,” Martha has entered the TARDIS unexpectedly. 

The Time Lord swore. Just when things were beginning to heat up…

He cleared his throat. “Could you wait for a couple of minutes?”

“Of course.”

Rose shrugged.  _ Make this an everyday occurance from now on. _

_ I’m sorry, I- _

She exhaled.  _ I think a hickey should make Martha question what is true and what isn't, mm?  _ Rose wasn't wasting time, leaving a very visible mark on his neck.

_ You're a fox,  _ he beamed at her.

_ More like a wolf,  _ she grinned.

The Doctor nodded, both surprised and glad Rose has made the connection so lightly.

“Hey! Are you still here?” Martha Jones was growing impatient. “It's important!”

Rose smiled.  _ Go, Doctor. I’ll be waiting right here. For the sake of discovery, I won't be changing from my dress,  _ she teased the Gallifreyan, the sensual undertone making him want to forget whatever he has been expected to do and stay with Rose instead.

The Time Lady shook her head.  _ Go now. I’m sure it's nothing serious. _

The Doctor slammed the door after himself. However, his voice was calm. “What is it?”

Martha has noticed the Doctor was still wearing the clothes from before, but addressing it was out of the question. “I have met a couple of people just now. They have warned me against interfering in your life. Should I be worried?”

“Naah. All sorts of people keep wanting to affect the lives of others all the time.”

“Are you sure? These two were looking truly excited about seeing you and… her.”

“So? In what way is this troubling you?”

The Doctor didn't seem surprised.

“Do you know them?” Strangely, the ease with which the Time Lord was talking about this didn't sound reassuring at all.

“I know approximately five billions of people by name,” he spoke seriously, seeing Martha's face change colour. “You don't need to find out where or how, but yes, I know them. Lovely people, always equally caring about our happiness.”

“Do you mean they always see you together with this girl? How is that possible?”

“They keep seeing us together, because I make sure to pass by them whenever they are around.”

Martha was puzzled. “Do you mean they come here often?”

“More often than you’d think.” The Doctor was growing irritated. “Is this all? I need my time to relax and meditate.”

“Sure, but what are they? Their role, their species?”

“They are our friends. That's all you need to know, Martha.”

“But-” The companion did not think so. “I’d think differently. The moment I have mentioned the possibility of-”

The Doctor growled, frustrated. “Not you, too, Martha!”

_ A girl needs to dream,  _ the companion sighed to herself.

* * *

 

_ I can sense you are greatly uncomfortable , Doctor,  _ the much longed-for voice of Rose echoing inside his mind has made everything so much easier to bear.  _ Do you need my help with anything? _

_ Ask the TARDIS to prepare the Zero Room for me, could you? _

_ Yes.  _ Maybe it was for the better, the Time Lady understood. No pleasant intimate experience could be truly enjoyable with some uninvited anxiety lurking about…

_ I'm so, so sorry, Rose! I know we have wanted this for years. But we can’t simply- _

_ Just watch me, Doctor! _

The Time Lady was determined to make things right and has exited the TARDIS with a small smile on her face.

“I think the Doctor is needed elsewhere,” Rose has led the Time Lord into the TARDIS, not saying a word.

_ What was that about?!  _ The Doctor was stunned.

The girl beamed at  him, sensing his relief and delight.  _ The old girl doesn't agree you need to use  the Zero Room whenever you don't feel ready for some unpleasant surprises… But are you ready for what  _ I  _ am willing to to give you? _

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! :)

**Previously...**

_ The girl beamed at  him, sensing his relief and delight.  _ The old girl doesn't agree you need to use  the Zero Room whenever you don't feel ready for some unpleasant surprises… But are you ready for what I am willing to to give you?

* * *

 

 

**Wait**

**4.**

 

The Doctor inhaled. “For you, with you, I am ready, always.”

Rose whispered something to him.

He inhaled, surprised. “Are you sure? We’re not alone and few things are more disturbing than-”

“What are you expecting? Us shagging all around the TARDIS, just because we can? Without making sure first we’re not seen by Martha?” She rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m absolutely sure the old girl is going to make sure we’re not seen,” the Time Lord couldn’t believe Rose could think differently.

_ If we don’t madden her in any way, you mean. _

“What makes you have these silly ideas? The old girl’s on our side, always!”

_ The old girl has her own way of thinking. I don’t think she is for a lot of the things any reunited couple would take for a completely natural thing. _

The Doctor looked at her expectantly. “Assuming the TARDIS doesn’t approve of whatever you have planned for us… We need to get away from both the TARDIS and from Martha, yeah?” His excitement was infectious.

Rose exhaled, nodding. “We must leave a note for your companion, before she gets unreasonably worried about you disappearing off the TARDIS without a trace!”  _ With a stranger,  _ she winked at him.

“You’re right, love. Come up with something and we could leave right away!”

She smiled at him. “It sounds as if you already have a plan!”

“Naaah. We’ll come up with something as we go,” the Doctor grinned at her. “I have had a clever plan, but it’s impossible to fulfill without the old girl’s help. Besides, I understood even the tiniest of details gone wrong could make Reapers appear and we don’t want that.”

Rose gaped at him. “Whatever have you come up with? Facing Reapers once is more than enough! You could have died back there!”

“I thought we could return back to your home, back to Jackie’s and-”

“Back to Mum’s?! In the past? What time are you talking about?”

“I was thinking sometime before we have met. A year or so before-”

“I haven’t been living with Mum then,” Rose paled. “I have been a foolish youngster tricked into having a very unhealthy relationship with a drug-addict and a thief. Do you need more information?”

The Doctor gulped. “I’m so sorry, I-”

_ You can’t remember everything someone mentions to you  _ once _. It’s okay,  _ Rose sent to him soothingly. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to return to the messy state of mind I have been in, then. Trust me, some things are better left forgotten, yeah?”

_ Absolutely,  _ he agreed. “Where would  _ you  _ like to go?” The alien asked her curiously.

The couple have been too much into each other to notice Martha has arrived. She was feeling disillusioned. The Doctor has never given her that question, usually only taking her wherever the TARDIS was taking them.

“Hello again,” Martha said dryly, glaring at the Doctor and ignoring the woman in pink completely. “Whatever your plan is, I’d like to know it. You are not leaving me behind just because you have found yourself a new distraction!”

The Doctor breathed out, slowly. “Pick your words more carefully, Martha Jones.”

Rose giggled, surprising him. “Ignore him, dear. With the dress I have on, I may truly look like a-”

The dark-skinned companion blinked at her, puzzled. “I, I didn’t mean it! It’s a lovely dress, truly!”

“Thanks. The Doctor knows where to find me,” Rose shrugged, leaving them alone to have a chat.

_ What? What about us going away?  _ He was surprised.

_ Later. _

_ What do you mean,  _ later _? _

Rose sighed to herself.

Martha Jones sighed in relief, with the strange woman out of the room. The distress she believed to have seen on his face has only intensified her distrust towards the blonde. “Is everything all right, Doctor?”

The Time Lord nodded at her. “Everything’s brilliant, trust me! Her leaving the room in the middle of our conversation has surprised me, that’s all.”

Martha shrugged at him, thoughtful. “She must truly be important to you? With you running after her, before?”

“I value my friends,” the Doctor sighed. “Or at least the ones I have left.”

Martha sent him a supportive look. “I don’t think your companions can ever forget or stop admiring you, Doctor!”

Rose believed she could feel the Doctor’s discomfort.  _ Just another minute!  _ She knew lying has never been his strong suit. Rose understood she had to come back before he has talked himself into a corner.

“Needed a break, sorry,” Rose’s gleeful voice has brought light back to the Time Lord’s face.

Martha nodded at the girl understandingly. As much as the secrecy may have worried her at first, she could not continue looking for flaws in this… completely common human woman. Bathroom breaks, maybe fixing up her make-up… No, nothing could be wrong with her. Even the fresh-looking hickey on his neck could be explained, right?

The Doctor’s apparent excitement about seeing her again could have some perfectly simple explanation. A couple of friends, reunited after being apart for a while. This had to be it!

Meanwhile, the alien was looking at her questioningly.  _ I hope everything’s all right? _

_ Yes. But my patience’s running low,  _ Rose shrugged at him teasingly, beaming at Martha. “I can see you and the Doctor are getting along brilliantly!”

The dark-skinned companion looked at the pink-clad girl curiously. “Could there be any other way?”

“Well. I have been expecting of him to tell you what we are to each other, actually.”

_ No! Don’t!  _ The Doctor’s telepathic shriek has startled her, but Rose has only nodded. If the Time Lord has had his own ways of disclosing the secret of their relationship, Rose was ready to wait for a bit longer.

“He hasn’t, as far as I can see. It’s nothing extremely unusual, really. My Time Lord friend and I, we haven’t seen each other for years,” she finished, sending the Doctor an accusing look.


End file.
